


Stress Relief

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [80]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mithrel prompted on <i>Free for All Day</i>: Avengers, ensemble, squirt gun fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

Tony was bored and the stress levels of the whole team was high due to the last mission and the fact Natasha had found out Fury had lied to them all about Phil's death. So he went shopping and strategically placed around the penthouse filled squirt guns. He didn't attempt to hide them, he just left them laying in plain sight and watched as everyone filtered in and went to what he termed 'their places' for the supposed meeting he called. Several saw the toys, picked them up looked at them before putting them back down shaking their heads. 

It wasn't until Natasha picked one up and looked at it disgustedly asking, "What's this for?"

"Please tell me you had squirt guns growing up?"

"No, I had real guns."

"Then this is what it's for," he said with a smile as he pulled his own squirt gun and 'shot' her before turning on Bruce and shooting him.

A few minutes of outrage followed before everyone got in on the act 'shooting' each other, ducking for cover and refilling with well placed water bottles and buckets before taking aim and shooting again.

In the end the living room was soaked and the team lay in a laughing heap around the room.

"That was one of your better ideas Tony," Bruce said as he laid his head on Tony's lap.

"I have to admit, that was fun," Clint said with enough water in his squirt gun to shoot Natasha one more time.


End file.
